Davie McDurran
'''Davie McDurran' is a English deserter. Once he was a member of Jamestown community but the lack of food and sickness, drove him to run away from the settlement until he found a new community within the Appamattuck, where he made a new life for himself. Personality Davie is, above all, a survivor driven by the wish of self-preservation. He didn’t have any loyalty towards Jamestown and his allegiances concerning his new community are somewhat obscure, as well. However, in spite of traveling with Henry Sharrow in search of gold and later lying to the Appamattuck’s allies concerning Henry's whereabouts, Davie still returned to his wife even after discovering presumed silver. It’s unclear if he knew the silver to be antimony, and, therefore, worthless, or if his true wish was to resume his peaceful life alongside his new family. Physical Appearance Davie is a slender middle-age man with brown eyes and hair. He has scars in his face. He dresses himself with Appamattuck clothes and adopted their hairstyle. Throughout ''Jamestown |-|Background= Four years ago, when he was starving back in Jamestown due to the lack of food, Davie decided to run away and risk being killed by the Indians. However, he run into the Appamattuck, who took him into their midst. He found himself a new home and community and end up marrying an Appamattuck woman called Matachanna. |-|Season One= When Henry Sharrow is being tended to by the Appamattuck, Davie visits him daily to see if he’s recovering. Once Henry awakes, the man tells Davie was reported dead and calls him a deserter. Davie explains his story and asks what happened to Henry. He says his boat caught fire. Davie remarks on his severe burnings and why he adventured himself so far up the river. Later, Davie asks about Henry’s brothers, that they might want to know their eldest brother is alive. Henry reply there is time. The next day, Davie observes Henry staring at the Appamattuck women and tells him about an Englishman called Jacob Breerling who raped a girl last year and was tortured to a slowly death by the women. Henry said he lived without a woman for most of his life. Davie claims the same man told him about Lord De La Waar’s return to Jamestown and his possession of the Portuguese map to Virginia’s gold mines. Both men believe each other have such map. Davie leaves the village alongside the other men to hunt turkeys. When he returns, his wife, Matachanna, tells him he saw Henry entering their tent. Davie beats Henry, calling him a thief and a liar, stealing into a man’s home. They get into a fight and the elders urge them to stop. Henry runs into the wilderness. in search for the gold.]] Meanwhile, Davie finds Henry trying to steal his boat. Davie agrees that if Henry had such map he wouldn’t be searching his belongings. Henry nods that Davie doesn’t have the map but possesses a precious rock. Davie claims it was given to him. Henry says he won’t kill Davie because he wants to know where the rock come from. Davie and Henry sail towards the mountains and Henry asks him why the Indians don’t go after the gold. Davie explains why. Henry tells Davie about Newport’s expedition to the mountains in search for gold and how he came to know the map from the jeweler. When they finally reach landfall, Davie asks why did Henry left Jamestown without Silas Sharrow. Henry explains that Sir George Yeardley returned and is after the gold. Davie suspects that Henry didn’t travel alone like he claim he did. Later, they discuss the women that arrived at Jamestown and Henry says he has a bride called Alice Kett. Davie remarks that Silas must be taking good care of her and Henry threatens him not to mention Silas ever again. Meanwhile, Davie has an accident and falls off a cliff. Henry wraps his ankle and helps him back to his feet. They eventually make it to the top of the mountain. Henry and Davie make it to the river and start breaking rocks in hope of finding precious metals. Henry cracks open one of the rocks and discover what he believes to be silver inside. Davie and Henry fill their bags with the metal and discuss their future plans. Davie is to return home to his wife and Henry will return to Jamestown. .]] Later, Davie and his wife receive a visit from Chacrow and Silas Sharrow in the Appamatuck village. They are searching for Henry. Davie lies to them that Henry, as soon as he was well enough, sailed to the uplands. Chacrow remarks that the uplands are beyond Pamunkey’s influence and that Henry might have been taken captive by enemy tribes. Davie states that wouldn’t stop Henry from going. Chacrow states he was told that Davie traveled with Henry. David nods but lies they had a fight and while he returned to the village, Henry carried on his journey. Silas asks which direction Henry took. Davie says Henry is headed high into the mountains. Matachanna whispers to her husband that by lying to those men he harms the entire village. Chacrow realizes that Davie is lying but states he’ll go with Silas for him not to die alone. Quotes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Appamattuck